zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Lobo the Wolf/Relationships
This page is comprised of Lobo the Wolf's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Affiliations House of Galen Lobo is a member of the House of Galen. Lobo displays an intense loyalty to his family, especially when it comes to his ancestry and is easily angered when someone insults his family. Relatives *Galen † (ancestor) *Anubis (father) *William (younger brother) *Jacqueline (younger sister) *Fenrir † (paternal uncle) *Ezo and Okami (paternal cousins) Anubis the Jackal Anubis is Lobo's father. Lobo is very close with his father, who has been preparing Lobo to succeed him as family head. He greatly looks up to his father as a wise and strong warrior despite suffering the loss of his own powers. Most of his father's time is spent training and preparing Lobo to one day take over as family head. Lobo is also highly protective of his father and is aware of how sensitive his father has become since losing his powers and becomes angry and defensive when Anubis is insulted or if someone insinuates that Anubis is weak. Ezo and Okami the Wolf Ezo and Okami are Lobo's younger, paternal twin cousins by six years. Lobo has a close relationship with his two cousins, but any other details of the relationship are unknown. Fenrir the Wolf Fenrir is Lobo's paternal uncle. However, because of Fenrir's death prior to the story, any relationship they shared is unknown. Jacqueline the Jackal Jacqueline is Lobo's younger sister by eleven years. As the two children of their father's that receive the majority of his attention, Lobo and Jackie often end up training together. Their shared training sessions has forged a strong bond between the siblings. Unlike Jackie's view of her other older brother, William, she greatly respects Lobo because of his power and discipline. Lobo shares this view and respect for her and retains a slightly protective nature over his little sisters, despite knowing how capable she is of taking care of herself. William the Coyote William is Lobo's younger brother by eight years. Because of the amount of time Lobo spends training with Anubis to one day take over as family head, he ends up spending little time with his brother. Though Lobo laments he would like to have a closer relationship with his brother, he knows he must focus on his training. Friends Umber the Black Dog and Raphaella the Ocelot His closest friends are Umber Mythos and Raphaella Arch, whom he grew up with. When Lobo is not with his family, he is most often with them. With Raphaella, Lobo was one of many trying to convince Umber to usurp Garnett and supported the plot to depose Garnett and replace him with Umber. After Umber took a beating from Garnett, Lobo and Raphaella tended to him before Lobo helped him back to his home. Love interest Inari the Fox Inari of the House of Divinus harbors a strong crush on Lobo, which he is largely unaware of. Despite this, Lobo is nice to her and greets her when he sees her, but his relationship with her has not expanded beyond that. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z